


Obligation

by Lobster



Series: A Year of Haymitch and Effie Drabbles [13]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Funny, Having a Baby Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be, Humor, Newborn Children, POV Male Character, Parenthood, Why Did I Write This?, completely ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: Fifty-two weeks, fifty-two prompts, fifty-two drabbles; this work is part of a series of Haymitch/Effie drabbles inspired by one-word prompts. This week's prompt: obligation.Haymitch tricks Effie into doing something shereallydoesn't want to do.





	Obligation

Haymitch couldn’t prove anything, but what he did know was that he had changed every one of his daughter’s diapers in the week since she had been born. Effie had pretended to be asleep, or had been busy, or claimed pain of childbirth, or found some other way of making herself scarce anytime the dirty deed was due, and while it hadn’t been noticeable at first, it had slowly sunk in that he had been the one stuck on diaper duty every. Single. Time.

And this kid pooped. A lot. She was a champion pooper. He was extremely impressed with his daughter - she probably put all other babies to shame in this regard. It was ridiculous, given the volume that went into her, the volume that came out (both ends, really). So it really was time to give his wife a taste of this aspect of motherhood. After all, it wouldn’t be fair to keep it all to himself.

“Hey, Eff, I’m going to the kids’ for a minute, I’ll be back soon,” he called to Effie, who was sitting with Lily, reading her a book.

“OK, dear, see you soon,” Effie called, unconcerned.

And thus began his master plan. He really did go over to Katniss’ and Peeta’s, where they allowed him to take a nap on the couch. Glorious sleep, how he’d missed it! The inside of his eyelids were his favorite and now scarcest view. How had he ever hated sleep before? Now that he had a kid, he was too tired for nightmares. Forget alcohol. Kids were the ultimate sleeping pill, if you could get away from them.

A few hours later he reluctantly woke up. He checked the time and decided it had been long enough. There was no way his pooping queen hadn’t graced her mother with a gift by now. He said goodbye to the kids and headed back home.

He wasn’t prepared for the sight that met him. Effie looked like she’d been through another war. Her makeup was splotchy and streaked, her hair was frazzled, and there was spit-up and baby poop on her dress. Her eyes locked in on his and narrowed.

“You said you’d only be gone a minute,” she said, voice dark and icy.

“Oh, you know,” he said airily, “We got to talking and I lost track of time! Sorry!”

“You did _not_. You’ve been _sleeping_.”

“No! I swear we were just talking. Peeta made cheese buns.”

“If I go over there, I’d better find cheese buns,” Effie said. “Here, take this,” she thrust Lily into Haymitch’s arms and stalked up the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Haymitch asked.

“To change my clothes so I can go over to the kids' and see about those cheese buns!” The door to their room slammed with a fierce finality.

Haymitch cautiously raised his daughter’s bottom to his nose and sniffed. Fresh as a daisy.

Katniss and Peeta had been eating cheese buns when he left. Effie couldn’t prove anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Just squeaks in at the upper limit of a drabble again! Thanks to Juxtaposie as always for the beta. <3


End file.
